


Necessary Kisses

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's necessary when you're high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Echoes".

"Why are you guys on the floor?" Dominic asked, which was the stupidest question ever.

"Why wouldn't we be on the floor?" Topher asked, rolling on his back to see Dominic's face. "It's like eggshells, only soft, which wouldn't be good for the chicken but would make the softest omelet ever and oh God, we need to call Ivy so she can bring me an omelet from the kitchen. With crispy hash browns."

"It's all egg whites down there. Not the yellow bit, which everyone knows is the best part." Adelle inched on her belly to the last bag of baked chips.

Dominic stuck his lip out. "I wanna try." Topher patted the spot on his left, and Dominic knelt down next to him, grabbing the last bag right out of Adelle's reach.

"Hey! I am your superior, give them to me."

"Make me." Possibly the worst thing for Dominic to say, as Adelle grabbed the bag, or tried to. All of a sudden they were slapping and grabbing above him. Topher started to scoot away to avoid being slapped, but Adelle managed to elbowed him in the face anyway.

"Ow-ow-ow!"

"See what you've done? You've hurt Topher," Dominic said.

"It is all your fault," Adelle said, dropping the bag behind her.

"No, it's not."

"Is to."

"Is not!"

"Is to."

"Is not times infinity," Dominic shouted, and Adelle looked scandalized, though the effect was ruined when she stuck her tongue out at him. Topher just clutched his mouth, the faintest taste of blood was not a good combination with the raspberry jam cookies he had been eating.

Dominic wrapped his fingers around Topher's wrists. "Let me take a look."

"It looks a little swollen," Adelle said, peering down. "We need to find something cold."

"There are some Tofutti ice cream sandwiches in the freezer," Topher said, as Dominic leaned closer.

"He'll be fine, just a scrape."

"It hurts," Topher said.

Dominic starred at his lips for a moment, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on coroner of his mouth.

“Better?”

“Umm... no?” Dominic kissed him again and again, just to make sure. Topher had no idea what sound he was making, a cross between a moan and a whimper. A mimper. Or may a woan.

“Wow. I mean, wow,” Topher said when they broke apart. “I totally felt better. Though if you wanted to double check, I would be more then fine with that. ”

“Not fair,” Adelle said. “What about me?”

“What about you?”

“I want to feel better.”

Dominic was stroking Topher's shoulder.

“I don't see anything wrong with you.”

“Today has been so hard," Adelle said. "Nothing happened the way it was suppose to."

“Do I have to come over there?” Dominic asked.

In response, Adelle crawled over Topher and into Dominic's lap. Dominic woaned, or mimpered as Adelle attacked his mouth.

Topher reached over to grab the last bag of chips, not taking his eyes off them. Something this entertaining called for starches.


End file.
